FA Cup 2010-11
| number_of_teams = 759 | venue = | dates = | defending = Chelsea | champions = Manchester City (5th title) | runnerup = Stoke City | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = Mathieu Manset Scott McGleish (6 goals) | prev_season = 2009-2010 | next_season = 2011-2012 }} The 2010–11 FA Cup is the 130th season of the world's oldest football knockout competition; The Football Association Challenge Cup, or FA Cup for short. A total of 806 clubs applied to enter of which 759 were accepted, a slight drop compared to the 762 clubs accepted into the 2009-10 FA Cup. The competition commencened on 14 August 2010 with the Extra Preliminary Round and conclude on 14 May 2011 with the Final, held at Wembley Stadium. The defending champions were Chelsea, who retained their title in the 2010 final against Portsmouth. The tournament winners will qualify for the 2011–12 UEFA Europa League. Teams Calendar The calendar for the 2010–11 FA Cup, as announced by The Football Association: Qualifying Rounds All of the teams that will enter the competition, but are not members of the Premier League or The Football League, have to compete in the qualifying rounds. First Round Proper Teams from Leagues One and Two enter at this stage, along with the winners from the Fourth Round Qualifying. The draw was made on 24 October 2010 with ties to be played on the weekend of 6–7 November 2010 apart from Rochdale vs FC United of Manchester which was the only match played on 5 November 2010. It was broadcast on ESPN kicking off its FA Cup campaign with the Northern Premier League club shocking their League One counterparts 3–2. ESPN's next match was on 6 November 2010, where Cambridge United and Huddersfield Town played out a scoreless draw. ITV1's first coverage was Southport vs Sheffield Wednesday on 7 November 2010 with the League One side trouncing their Conference National opponents 5–2. Tipton Town of the Midland Football Alliance and Hythe Town of the Kent League, both from the ninth tier, were the lowest-ranked teams left in the competition at this stage. Both suffered heavy defeats by league opposition. Mooney Wilson |goals2=Hanson Syers |stadium=Colchester Community Stadium |attendance=2,736 |referee=Iain Williamson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Barnes-Homer |stadium=Rockingham Triangle |attendance=2,000 |referee=Andy Penn |stack=yes }} Atieno Gnakpa |goals2=Walker Hope Jarman |stadium=Kenilworth Road |attendance=3,050 |referee=Chris Sarginson |stack=yes }} Davies |stadium=Earlsmead Stadium |attendance=2,500 |referee=Andy Woolmer |stack=yes }} Rodgers |goals2= |stadium=Meadow Lane |attendance=3,235 |referee=Wayne Barratt |stack=yes }} |goals2=Charles |stadium=Stadium:mk |attendance=3,977 |referee=Gavin Ward | penalties1=Baldock Gleeson Carrington MacKenzie Leven O'Hanlon Lewington Kouo-Doumbé | penaltyscore=6–7 | penalties2=Griffin Laird Mousinho Charles Long Odubade Roberts Wilson |stack=yes }} McGinn |goals2=Teale Mellor Morrison Spurr |stadium=Haig Avenue |attendance=4,490 |referee=Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} Rankine |goals2= |stadium=Bootham Crescent |attendance=2,644 |referee=David Coote |stack=yes }} Kilheeney |stadium=West Leigh Park |attendance=1,102 |referee=Kevin Johnson |stack=yes }} Lees |goals2= |stadium=Gigg Lane |attendance=2,359 |referee=Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Whaddon Road |attendance=2,066 |referee=Craig Pawson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Beavon Ainsworth |stadium=Church Road |attendance=1,426 |referee=Dave Phillips |stack=yes }} |goals2=Revell |stadium=Victoria Road |attendance=3,378 |referee=Steve Rushton |stack=yes }} Revell |goals2=Green Taiwo |stadium=Brisbane Road |attendance=2,901 |referee=Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} |goals2=Carew |stadium=Kingsmeadow |attendance=3,219 |referee=Andy Davies |stack=yes }} |goals2=Nwokeji Moore |stadium=Stonebridge Road |attendance=2,306 |referee=Keith Hill |stack=yes }} Keltie |goals2= |stadium=Sincil Bank |attendance=3,084 |referee=Carl Berry |stack=yes }} |stadium=Field Mill |attendance=2,179 |referee=Michael Naylor |stack=yes }} Purdie Manset Fleetwood |goals2=Mickelborough |stadium=Edgar Street |attendance=2,217 |referee=Andy D'Urso |stack=yes }} Pugh Feeney |goals2=Cresswell Goodison Thomas-Moore |stadium=Dean Court |attendance=3,951 |referee=Brendan Malone |stack=yes }} Bricknell Cook Pullen |goals2=Busby |stadium=Melbourne Stadium |attendance=1,685 |referee=Andy Hendley |stack=yes }} Wells |goals2=Stevenson |stadium=Webbs Wood Stadium |attendance=2,603 |referee=John Hopkins |stack=yes }} |stadium=Nene Park |attendance=1,666 |referee=Mark Brown |stack=yes }} Lallana |goals2= |stadium=St Mary's Stadium |attendance=10,410 |referee=Grant Hegley |stack=yes }} Roberts |goals2=McAuley |stadium=Galpharm Stadium |attendance=3,766 |referee=Graham Salisbury |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Pirelli Stadium |attendance=2,483 |referee=Garry Sutton |stack=yes }} |goals2=Birchall I'Anson |stadium=Priestfield Stadium |attendance=7,475 |referee=Darren Deadman |stack=yes }} Thomas |goals2=Westwood |stadium=The Lamb Ground |attendance=1,776 |referee=Graham Scott |stack=yes }} Smith |goals2=Hoskins |stadium=The Darlington Arena |attendance=1,602 |referee=Jock Waugh |stack=yes }} Neilson Hall Brodie Torres |stadium=Nethermoor Park |attendance=1,609 |referee=Peter Bankes |stack=yes }} Sogbanmu |goals2=Sparrow Bennett Taricco |stadium=Kingfield Stadium |attendance=4,193 |referee=Roger East | penalties1=Sogbanmu Faulconbridge Hammond | penaltyscore=0–3 | penalties2=Murray Sparrow Battipiedi Baz |stack=yes }} Brown |goals2=German Corr |stadium=Moss Rose |attendance=1,582 |referee=Robert Madley |stack=yes }} Corr |goals2=Sinclair Nsiala |stadium=Roots Hall |attendance=2,194 |referee=Dean Whitestone | penalties1=German Corr Clohessy Hall | penaltyscore=3–5 | penalties2=Chalmers Barnett Bencherif Reid Brown |stack=yes }} Dawson |goals2=Platt Cottrell Norton |stadium=Spotland Stadium |attendance=7,048 |referee=Geoff Eltringham |stack=yes }} Madine |goals2= |stadium=Brunton Park |attendance=4,241 |referee=Andy Madley |stack=yes }} |goals2=McCombe |stadium=Princes Park |attendance=3,679 |referee=Phil Gibbs |stack=yes }} Rigg J. Richards |goals2= |stadium=Vale Park |attendance=3,590 |referee=Mark Haywood |stack=yes }} Guinan Jacobs |stadium=The New Lawn |attendance=1,479 |referee=James Linington |stack=yes }} |goals2=Richards McGivern |stadium=Highbury Stadium |attendance=2,319 |referee=Peter Quinn |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Bescot Stadium |attendance=2,056 |referee=Russell Booth |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=The Valley |attendance=4,803 |referee=Kevin Wright |stack=yes }} |goals2=Morrison Austin Péricard Ritchie |stadium=Home Park |attendance=5,226 |referee=Darren Sheldrake |stack=yes }} Ryan |goals2=Feeney Stephens |stadium=Crown Ground |attendance=2,275 |referee=David Webb |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Victoria Park |attendance=2,381 |referee=Steve Martin |stack=yes }} |stadium=Rivacre Park |attendance=2,406 |referee=Trevor Kettle |stack=yes }} |goals2=McLean |stadium=Edgeley Park |attendance=2,001 |referee=Andy Haines |stack=yes }} Mackail-Smith Tomlin McLean |goals2=Tansey |stadium=London Road Stadium |attendance=2,312 |referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} |goals2=Small |stadium=Griffin Park |attendance=4,090 |referee=Russell Booth |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Recreation Ground |attendance=3,627 |referee=Pat Miller }} Second Round Proper The matches in the Second round proper were scheduled to take place on 26, 27 and 29 November 2010 with replays scheduled for 7, 8 and 9 December . Hartlepool United v Yeovil Town and Notts County v AFC Bournemouth were both postponed on their original date, 26 November, and again on 7 December. They were finally played on 14 December. FC United of Manchester of the Northern Premier League Premier Division and Swindon Supermarine of the Southern League Premier Division, both from the seventh tier, were the lowest-ranked teams left in the competition at this stage. Swindon Supermarine were narrowly defeated 1–0 by Colchester United, but FC United of Manchester managed to force a replay after a 1–1 draw with Brighton & Hove Albion. The draw for the second round was notable for the potential meeting of AFC Wimbledon and MK Dons. This would have been the first time the two clubs had met however MK Dons were beaten by Stevenage in their first-round replay. Miller |goals2=McKay Thornton |stadium=Hillsborough Stadium |attendance=8,932 |referee=David Foster |stack=yes }} Maghoma Collins |goals2=Bowery |stadium=Pirelli Stadium |attendance=3,881 |referee=Mark Brown |stack=yes }} Pilkington Afobe McCombe Kay Roberts |goals2= |stadium=Galpharm Stadium |attendance=4,924 |referee=Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Walker Odubade |stadium=Kingsmeadow |attendance=3,633 |referee=Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} Humphreys |goals2=A. Williams Upson |stadium=Victoria Park |attendance=1,914 |referee=Robert Madley |stack=yes }} |goals2=Tomlin Mackail-Smith |stadium=Gigg Lane |attendance=2,514 |referee=Jon Moss |stack=yes }} Hughes Cummings |goals2=Fletcher |stadium=Meadow Lane |attendance=2,881 |referee=Neil Swarbrick |stack=yes }} |goals2=McGleish |stadium=Butcher's Arms Ground |attendance=1,762 |referee=Colin Webster |stack=yes }} Téhoué M'Poku McGleish Forbes |goals2=Kilheeney Brown Kerr Roche |stadium=Brisbane Road |attendance=1,345 |referee=Graham Scott |stack=yes }} |goals2=Austin |stadium=Broadfield Stadium |attendance=3,895 |referee=Rob Shoebridge |stack=yes }} Austin Douglas |goals2=B. Smith P. Smith |stadium=The County Ground |attendance=2,955 |referee=Phil Crossley |stack=yes }} |goals2=Platt McManus |stadium=Withdean Stadium |attendance=5,362 |referee=Dean Whitestone |stack=yes }} Calderón Bennett Sparrow |stadium=Gigg Lane |attendance=6,900 |referee=Eddie Ilderton |stack=yes }} Guly Gobern |goals2= |stadium=St Mary's Stadium |attendance=9,276 |referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Plainmoor |attendance=2,334 |referee=Danny McDermid |stack=yes }} Jackson |goals2=Drury |stadium=The Valley |attendance=8,682 |referee=Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} |goals2=Wagstaff Anyinsah Jackson |stadium=Kenilworth Road |attendance=5,914 |referee=Steve Tanner |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Colchester Community Stadium |attendance=3,047 |referee=Dave Phillips |stack=yes }} Manset |goals2=Grimes Carayol |stadium=Edgar Street |attendance=1,803 |referee=Iain Williamson |stack=yes }} Facey Grimes |goals2=Manset Fleetwood |stadium=Sincil Bank |attendance=1,794 |referee=Scott Mathieson |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Vale Park |attendance=4,016 |referee=Darren Sheldrake |stack=yes }} Beavon |goals2=Higgins |stadium=Adams Park |attendance=3,205 |referee=Robert Lewis |stack=yes }} Zoko Chester |goals2=Marshall Thomas |stadium=Brunton Park |attendance=3,599 |referee=Scott Mathieson |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Crabble Athletic Ground |attendance=4,123 |referee=Brendan Malone |stack=yes }} Chambers |stadium=The Darlington Arena |attendance=2,500 |referee=Paul Tierney }} Third Round Proper The draw for the Third Round took place on 28 November 2010 at Wembley Stadium, which was made by Noel Gallagher of Oasis and Sergio Pizzorno of Kasabian. Premier League and Football League Championship teams entered at this stage, joining the winners from the second round and completing the entrants. The lowest ranked team in this round was Dover Athletic of the Conference South, the sixth tier of English football. The tie between Wycombe Wanderers and Hereford United was played later than usual due to the fact that the second round replay between Lincoln City and Hereford was delayed. Arsenal narrowly avoided an upset by scoring a stoppage time penalty in their 1–1 draw with Championship side Leeds United. The highly anticipated match in the third round between Manchester United and Liverpool saw United beat Liverpool 1–0 with a Ryan Giggs second-minute penalty. Championship side Leeds United failed to maintain their good showing against Arsenal by losing 3–1. Also Newcastle suffered a massive upset, losing 3–1 to League Two Stevenage. Mears Eagles Alexander |goals2=R. Taylor |stadium=Turf Moor |attendance=9,442 |referee=Ilderton |stack=yes }} Baker |goals2=Danns |stadium=Ricoh Arena |attendance=8,162 |referee=Pawson |stack=yes }} Mellor Morrison |stadium=Ashton Gate Stadium |attendance=11,378 |referee=Sheldrake |stack=yes }} Etuhu Gera Greening |goals2=Tomlin McCann |stadium=Craven Cottage |attendance=15,936 |referee=Lee Mason |stack=yes }} Hayter |goals2=Milijaš Hunt Elokobi |stadium=Keepmoat Stadium |attendance=8,616 |referee=Taylor |stack=yes }} Mujangi Bia Doyle Jarvis Jones |goals2= |stadium=Molineux Stadium |attendance=10,031 |referee=Friend |stack=yes }} Barnes Sandaza |goals2=Kilbey Kitson |stadium=Withdean Stadium |attendance=7,792 |referee=Scott |stack=yes }} Roberts |goals2= |stadium=Galpharm Stadium |attendance=7,894 |referee=Bates |stack=yes }} Piquionne |goals2= |stadium=Boleyn Ground |attendance=32,159 |referee=Swarbrick |stack=yes }} |goals2=Olsson |stadium=Madejski Stadium |attendance=13,005 |referee=Moss |stack=yes }} |goals2=Snodgrass |stadium=Emirates Stadium |attendance=59,520 |referee=Dowd |stack=yes }} |goals2=Nasri Sagna Van Persie |stadium=Elland Road |attendance=38,232 |referee=Dean |stack=yes }} |goals2=Walker Albrighton Petrov A. Young |stadium=Bramall Lane |attendance=16,888 |referee=Jones |stack=yes }} King |goals2=Milner Tevez |stadium=Walkers Stadium |attendance=31,200 |referee=Dean |stack=yes }} Vieira A. Johnson Kolarov |goals2=Gallagher Dyer |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium |attendance=27,755 |referee=Halsey |stack=yes }} Elmander |goals2= |stadium=Reebok Stadium |attendance=13,120 |referee=Hill |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Ewood Park |attendance=10,284 |referee=Walton |stack=yes }} Pratley Van der Gun Sinclair |goals2= |stadium=Liberty Stadium |attendance=7,005 |referee=Shoebridge |stack=yes }} Bostwick Winn |goals2=Barton Tioté |stadium=Broadhall Way |attendance=6,644 |referee=Marriner |stack=yes }} |goals2=O'Neil |stadium=Pirelli Stadium |attendance=5,236 |referee=Tanner |stack=yes }} |goals2=Derbyshire Murphy Jerome |stadium=The Den |attendance=9,841 |referee=Probert |stack=yes }} Do Prado |goals2= |stadium=St Mary's Stadium |attendance=21,464 |referee=Danny McDermid |stack=yes }} Sordell Graham |goals2=Sweeney |stadium=Vicarage Road |attendance=8,950 |referee=Booth |stack=yes }} Sturridge Edwards Anelka Lampard |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge |attendance=41,654 |referee=D'Urso |stack=yes }} |goals2=Westcarr Hughes |stadium=Stadium of Light |attendance=17,582 |referee=Attwell |stack=yes }} |goals2=Saha Beckford Coleman Fellaini Baines |stadium=Glanford Park |attendance=7,028 |referee=Friend |stack=yes }} |goals2=Gerrard |stadium=Old Trafford |attendance=74,727 |referee=Webb |stack=yes }} |goals2=Diamé McManaman |stadium=KC Stadium |attendance=10,433 |referee=Clattenburg |stack=yes }} |goals2=Chopra |stadium=Britannia Stadium |attendance=18,629 |referee=Halsey |stack=yes }} |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium |attendance=13,671 |referee=Walton |stack=yes }} Defoe |goals2= |stadium=White Hart Lane |attendance=35,698 |referee=Oliver |stack=yes }} |goals2=Anderson Chambers |stadium=Deepdale |attendance=9,636 |referee=Crossley |stack=yes }} |stadium=Carrow Road |attendance=18,087 |referee=Whitestone |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Plainmoor |attendance=3,005 |referee=Phil Gibbs |stack=yes }} Torres |goals2=Addison |stadium=Broadfield Stadium |attendance=4,145 |referee=Haywood |stack=yes }} |stadium=Adams Park |attendance=2,353 |referee=Danny McDermid }} Fourth Round Proper The draw for the Fourth Round took place on Sunday 9 January 2011. The lowest ranked team left in the competition was Crawley Town of the Conference National, the fifth tier of English football. Of the other 31 teams, 15 were from the Premier League, 6 were from The Championship, 6 were from League One, and 4 were from League Two. Three matches went to a replay, Everton v Chelsea, Bolton Wanderers v Wigan Athletic and Manchester City v Notts County. |stadium=Plainmoor, Torquay |attendance=5,065 |referee=Darren Deadman |stack=yes }} |stadium=Vicarage Road, Watford |attendance=14,519 |referee=Eddie Ilderton |stack=yes }} |stadium=DW Stadium, Wigan |attendance=7,515 |referee=Michael Oliver |stack=yes }} Squillaci Fàbregas |goals2=A. Lee |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,375 |referee=Mark Clattenburg |stack=yes }} Hangeland Dembélé |goals2=Dawson |stadium=Craven Cottage, London |attendance=21,829 |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} |goals2=Kalou |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=28,376 |referee=Howard Webb |stack=yes }} |goals2=Baines |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=41,113 |referee=Phil Dowd |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties1=Lampard Drogba Anelka Essien Cole |penalties2= Baines Jagielka Arteta Heitinga Neville |stack=yes }} |goals2=Owen Hernández |stadium=St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |attendance=28,792 |referee=Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Smith Tate |stadium=Liberty Stadium, Swansea |attendance=6,281 |referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} Paterson |goals2=Calvin Zola |stadium=Turf Moor, Burnley |attendance=11,664 |referee=Jon Moss |stack=yes }} Parnaby Phillips |goals2=King Wood |stadium=St. Andrews, Birmingham |attendance=16,669 |referee=Mike Dean |stack=yes }} |goals2=Leigertwood Long |stadium=Broadhall Way, Stevenage |attendance=6,614 |referee=Andy Taylor |stack=yes }} Pirès Delfouneso |goals2=Kalinić |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=26,067 |referee=Lee Probert |stack=yes }} Morrison Johnson |goals2=Fleetwood |stadium=Hillsborough, Sheffield |attendance=16,578 |referee=Steve Tanner |stack=yes }} |goals2=Adebola McGoldrick |stadium=Upton Park, London |attendance=29,287 |referee=Michael Oliver |stack=yes }} |stadium=Molineux, Wolverhampton |attendance=11,967 |referee=Mike Jones |stack=yes }} |goals2=Džeko |stadium=Meadow Lane, Nottingham |attendance=16,587 |referee=Chris Foy |stack=yes }} Tevez Džeko Richards |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=27,276 |referee=Mike Jones }} Fifth Round Proper The draw for the Fifth Round took place on Sunday 30 January 2011. For the second consecutive round, the lowest ranked team left in the competition was Crawley Town of the Conference National, the fifth tier of English football. They were the first non-League side to make the fifth round since 1994. Of the other 15 teams, 10 were from the Premier League, two from the Championship and three from League One. One match went to a replay, Leyton Orient v Arsenal. Cole Reid Sears |goals2=Rodriguez |stadium=Upton Park, London |attendance=24,488 |referee=Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} Balotelli Silva |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=25,570 |referee=Mark Clattenburg |stack=yes }} Walters Shawcross |goals2= |stadium=Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=21,312 |referee=Howard Webb |stack=yes }} Martins Murphy |goals2= |stadium=St. Andrews, Birmingham |attendance=14,607 |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} |goals2=Rosický |stadium=Brisbane Road, London |attendance=9,136 |referee=Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} Bendtner Clichy |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,361 |referee=Lee Mason |stack=yes }} |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=29,976 |referee=Andre Marriner |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=74,778 |referee=Lee Probert |stack=yes }} |stadium=Craven Cottage, London |attendance=19,571 |referee=Stuart Attwell }} Sixth Round Proper The draw for the Sixth Round took place on Sunday 20 February 2011. Reading of The Championship defeated Everton in the Fifth Round, and are the last non-Premier League team remaining in the competition, for the second year running. All 7 other teams are from the Premier League. Phillips |goals2=Elmander K. Davies Lee |stadium=St. Andrews, Birmingham |attendance=23,699 |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} Rooney |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=74,693 |referee=Chris Foy |stack=yes }} Higginbotham |goals2=Piquionne |stadium=Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=24,550 |referee=Mike Jones |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=41,150 |referee=Lee Probert }} Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals was conducted by Hope Powell and Fabio Capello at Wembley Stadium on Sunday, 13 March 2011, after the result of the Stoke game, but before the end of the Manchester City game. Ties were played on 16/17 April at Wembley. With Manchester City's victory over Reading, it meant that the Semi-Finals of the Cup would be an all-Premier League affair, and in addition, Wembley Stadium would host its first ever Manchester derby game. |goals2=Scholes |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=86,549 |referee=Mike Dean |stack=yes }} Huth Jones Walters |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=75,064 |referee=Howard Webb }} Final |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=88,643 |referee=Martin Atkinson }} Top scorer Media coverage In the United Kingdom, ITV were the free to air broadcasters for the third consecutive season while ESPN took over the subscription broadcaster package Setanta Sports held. '''International broadcasters' External links *The FA Cup at thefa.com 2010-11